Addicted
by HaleKent
Summary: Spike realizes Buffy is his addiction, and there's only one way to show her. Sweet, simple, Spuffy, songfic. Like it or love it! : Please give reviews. My first songfic.


"Please, Buffy! Come out with us!" Willow insisted, tugging at her friend.

"I don't want to," the blonde pouted.  
"Please! It'll be fun!" she promised.  
After studying the red-head intently, she finally caved. "Okay, I'll go. But I get to leave when I want to."  
"Sounds like a deal!" Willow squealed.

Buffy drudged through her closet. Why is it she always felt like she had nothing to wear, even when clothes were falling out onto the floor? She found a pink, frilly top that Willow had gotten her for her birthday, and a pair of blue skinny jeans to go with her knee high black boots. For some reason, Dawn had insisted way too much that she dress flirty, though she had no desire to feel… desirable. The one chance she had with getting Riley back was thrown out the window whenever she had met his _wife_. It burned the back of her throat as she thought of Sam, but throughout the whole ordeal, she couldn't help but like her, too. And any chance of being with Spike was burned as she watched him and Anya on the camera.

She felt the pang of tears in her eyes, but evened her breath quickly, not wanting to think about how much the vampire had hurt her. He didn't even know he had. She tried hiding everything from him, but somehow, he always seemed to know what she was thinking. _I don't want to be with him,_ she told herself many times since she was brought back. _He's a cold, dead, monster. He's not my friend, not my lover. _The mantra continued over the past few months, but even she barely believed it.

She followed the girls as they walked to the Bronze. Apparently something special was going on tonight, but she hadn't listened to what. She had only been wanting to patrol, kill demons, and sleep. Screw the Doublemeat Palace; however, it was never that simple, and tonight was one of those nights. She tried to keep up her appearances by hanging out with her friends, but after everything…

They walked into the club, and she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't packed, nor was it bright with lights. The stage was dark, and few lights littered the tables, allowing people to see where they could sit.

"What's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

"Shhh," Dawn said eagerly, taking her hand and leading her to the first table closest to the stage.

…

…

Spike paced the dark stage nervously. He had never done anything like this before, but after hearing the song on the radio, he knew it was a way to get Buffy's attention. He knew he had hurt her, even though she tried desperately to hide it… to hide everything… But he could read her like a book. She was completely transparent to him. His introduction was announced, and he took his spot next to the microphone. The music played and it wasn't long before his voice filled the air.

…

…

Buffy tensed, feeling the hairs on her neck stand up. She knew _he_ was here, but she couldn't see him, and that scared her. The music started, and she was surprised to have recognized it. The curtains were pulled back, and a blinding light was cast on the figure on stage. She heard the voice before she saw the man. The voice that had sung to her twice before, but never in front of people. The voice that was always in her head, no matter how hard she tried to get it and him to go away.

…

…

_I heard you're doin' OK,__  
__But I want you to know__  
__I'm a dick,__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__I can't pretend I don't care__  
__When you don't think about me__  
__Do you think I deserve this?__  
__I tried to make you happy__  
__But you left anyway___

_I'm tryin' to forget that__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__But I want it__  
__And I need it__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__Now it's over__  
__Can't forget what you said__  
__And I never__  
__Wanna do this again__  
_

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she listened to Spike. He not only was calling himself a dick, but he was telling everyone he was addicted to HER! She didn't know why it was so funny, but she tried to calm herself and listen to the rest of the song.

_Since the day I met you__  
__And after all we've been through__  
__I'm still a dick,__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__I think you know that it's true__  
__I'd run a thousand miles to get you__  
__Do you think I deserve this?__  
__I tried to make you happy__  
__I did all that I could__  
__Just to keep you__  
__But you left anyway__  
_  
Spike smiled widely as his eyes caught Buffy's smile. He had never seen her smile like that, especially one that came from something he did. _If this is what it takes to make her smile like that, I'll do it every day for the rest of my existence_, he thought. He sang and sang, laughing to himself at the lyrics and how true they were to both of them. She was the girl that broke his heart, and he was a dick. He loved her more than she knew, and honestly, he was addicted to her. They all knew that, but this song made it different. Almost like Sweets was back.

_How long will I be waiting?__  
__Until the end of time__  
__I don't know why I'm still waiting__  
__I can't make you mine__  
_  
Darkness recaptured the stage, leaving Spike to walk off in silence. He wasn't going to approach her. After all these years, he knew better. He'd wait for her. He didn't watch her, nor her friends or Dawn. He wasn't stalker Spike anymore. Although he was hopelessly in love with her, he was going to wait.

He knew the moment she wasn't in the club anymore. Her scent was gone. He was in his little hideaway in the balcony when he finally decided he was going to leave. He wanted to leap from his spot, but after over 100 years of immortality, he knew better. He gracefully glided down the stairs and out the back door. He immediately knew he wasn't alone.

"Is Sweets back?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Not to my knowledge, pet,"' he turned and saw the fantastically dressed woman, but his eyes didn't remain on her body. His sharp blue eyes pierced her green ones.

"What was that all about?" she asked. There was no crossness in her voice, only curiosity.

"I couldn't tell you how sorry I was, so I sang it. You listened so well last time."

Subconsciously they approached the other, Spike with his hands in his pockets, Buffy with her arms crossed, neither giving up the mental ground they held.

"I'm sorry, too," she said after the moments of silence. "I shouldn't have said those things. I am sorry that I did. I didn't mean it."  
"I know, love. I shouldn't have pushed you so much. If you didn't want to admit whatever it was between us, I shouldn't have pushed it… That was wrong of me. Buffy, I do love you. And I will wait as long as I need to for you. It's not like I don't have eternity."

Buffy smiled, realizing they closer than they had been in months. Instead of forcefully grabbing and kissing him like they had done so many times before, she reached up, placing a small, sweet kiss on his lips. His eyes had closed briefly, but reopened in wonder as she pulled away.

"I'm willing to start over if you are," she whispered, looking to the ground as if it held her interest more than he did. He placed one hand on her cheek, and gently brought his face to hers.  
"Anything for you," he whispered, softly kissing her once again.


End file.
